Gamers Survival
by eel3234
Summary: Youtube gamers have to survive zombie Apocalypse. Rest of summary in 1st chapter. Main pairing Minx/Cry. Did not know what subject to put this story in sooo what eves.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for no updating. My laptop is screwed up, but there is good news... I'm getting a computer soon. Btw Im doing this all on my new iPod touch. Got it for my B-day on 1/2, I would have updated sooner but typing on this is very uncomfortable, but I think you all deserve updating one way or another. My BO2 Zombies story will continue soon I promise, just thought I'd give you guys more. You guys have also probably found out that my names for stories kinda suck, oh well. Anyways enjoy the new story!**

Every since it started, everyone who was normal before this, wondered whether the famous people were alive and what were they doing. But mostly about famous youtubers, for everyone thought that their skills in gaming would apply in real life, which they did. Almost all the gamers were alive, Pewdiepie, Cinnamontoastken, Cry, Minx, ect. They were all well, just not together. When the outbreak first was noticed, they agreed to meet in California, but it has been months since then and they still haven't found each other. Pewdiepie is alone with Marzia, Ken with a mean group which he is planning on leaving, Cry leading a group that is thriving and accepting new members everyday, and Minx who is all alone and not doing well. What will happen when they finally all find each other?

**Minx**

"Awwww shit!" Said Minx as she ran from several hungry zombies, with no ammo. She saw a ladder and thanked God as she climbed to the top and kicked the ladder away. But now she was stuck on a random fire escape, with the only door locked and boarded up. "Great..." She whispered to herself as she sat down for the long night ahead of her.

**Pewdiepie/Felix**

Felix and Marzia had stayed in their cozy hotel room ever since they got to California, getting food from the kitchen whenever needed, always avoiding their undead neighbors. "I don't think they made it here Marzia," he began " we should probably find a new place to hide out, the kitchen is running out of food." Marzia took a moment, then spoke "I agree, I just don't want to go out side... But I have held this off long enough, let's go." "Wo wo wo," he replied "how about tomorrow. We can gather what we need today, then leave." "Ok" she simply said as they both continued grabbing food.

**Cinnamontoastken/Ken**

"Fuck.." Ken said after being forced to kill someone who didn't deserve to die. "Yeah man, it's hard but you should be used to it now." Ken could never get used to this horrible action, it was just horrible and sucked the human right out of him. "I'm thinking about leaving." He said blindly to his comrade. "Many have, but end up killing themselves." He said back, try to get the conversation over with as soon as possible. "I'm serious, and you can't stop me." "Whatever." He finished, then left.

That hurt Ken, and made him remind himself that that was an attitude he wouldn't miss from everybody. He went to his room in the huge mansion they had claimed as theirs. To tell the truth it was falling apart, and he wouldn't miss it either. But he knew his life would get harder, sure this group was evil and greedy, but they knew how to survive. He sighed as he started packing. "Definitely harder..."

**Cry**

Cry was loving the life, no taxes, drama, or crazy celebs. His group was doing good, with him in charge and smart Sam his co-leader, nothing could beat them. Everything was so organized, ranks, jobs, shares, living spaces, and much more. It took them awhile but they did it, and now they are all living perfectly. He wished he could say the same for his other friends. He wondered if they made it almost everyday, or if they even got to California like him. But he had to worried about his group now, his friends were in the past. He had, almost, accepted that.

**Minx**

Morning came, and Minx realized that the zombies had gone. She the began to think, still had no way down, and it didn't look like it was morning, and- great, just her luck, it started to rain, no, pour. Then as she saw the rain build up in the escape she felt it shake, then she felt it break under her and hit the ground.

"Dammit, awww fuck, fuck..." She said out loud as she got up, her side hurting as he'll. Right after she completely got up she immediately got thrown to the ground by a zombie. She yelped as her sides pain flew back in. The zombie was bitting the air as she held it back with the rest of the strength she had. She thought this was the end, that she would never get to find her friends or ev- she was cut off by bullet flying right through the zombies head, and the dead body falling on top of her.

She pushed the body off her then got up on her hands and knees, looking up at her savior. She recognized him immidiatly, the slightly curly brown hair, the green sweatshirt, and that mask that came down to his mouth. It was Cry. "Sup," he said "need some help?"

**AN: So hoped you guys liked it. More chapters to come. Normal updating every other day, or if I'm feeling generous everyday. Oh and as for my halo story, the documents are stuck on my laptop, so soon, soon... Oh, remember to review it always helps and sorry for the long Author Notes. See you guys in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this one! **


	2. Minx and Ken

**AN: You guys have probably noticed the difference in my "style", well I just thought it would be easer to fit all the POVs. Don't worry my zombies story is staying the same. I don't know about the halo fic. Anyways enjoy!**

**Cry**

He waited, but no answer. He was wondering about the surprised look on her face but then he realized. Those purple highlights, it was Minx! He immidiatly ran up to her and hugged her and she hugged back, he had never seen her in person, just over Skype. He remembered it like yesterday.

They were talking about fanart and made a deal, if he showed her his face she would show him hers. They both turned on their cameras at the same time, except he was wearing his mask and laughing, she was cursing and turned off her cam.

He broke the hug and got a good look at her. She was soaking and looked hurt, she gave him a crooked smile. He smiled back then picked her up bridal style. "CRY?!" She yelled surprised. He missed the British accent of hers, he missed all his friend's voices. He ignored her and carried her back to his camp, with his 3 comrades awkwardly following him.

**Pewdiepie/Felix**

"You ready?" Felix asked waiting by the building's exit. "Yep." She replied walking towards him. He didn't even know where they were going to go, but he just hoped it was going to be safe like this place, or hopefully safer.

**Cinnamontoastken/Ken**

He had done it, and he isn't going back. He felt like a new man, like he could forget all the horrible things he had done and saw. Only hard part, finding a new group. He knew he was as good as dead alone, and that he was a horrible leader, so his last resort was to join a new gang. Any, he didn't care, small or big, didn't matter. As long as they weren't like, them...

**Minx**

He finally put her down in front of what looked like some office building. "Home sweet home." Cry said looking at her "follow me." She obeyed him without a word. As they walked through the building she saw everybody salute him, and give her weird looks. What did he do now she said to herself with a silent giggle. They finally got to a room that they entered, which had "Cry" carved into the door. He pulled out a chair for her as she sat down, and he took a seat of his own. "He has a lot of explaining to do..." She thought.

They sat there for a minute or two, then Minx said "What the fuck is this place and why the fuck do you have your own fucking office!" "Well," he started "I am the leader of this group. So naturally I get the biggest office. Oh and this used to be an office building." "Are the others here?" Minx asked hopefully, but he shook his head.

Then a girl entered the room, pretty, she had dirty blonde hair and she looked clean. Minx then realized how dirty she was. "Hi Sam, something you need?" "Yeah," she replied "who is this?" "Can we worry about that later, right now I need you to get every one to start closing the gates. Night watch is to start now." He sounded so different, not himself. But the disease has probably changed everyone. The girl called Sam did what she was told and left the room, then Cry looked back at me. "We are going to get you situated."He handed me a sponge and took me to the girls locker room.

"This building has it's own water supply, which we refill if needed. So use as much water as you need." He smiled then left the room. I washed my clothes fist then set it to dry, as I began my shower. "You have got to be kidding my! They have hot water!"

**Cinnamontoastken/Ken**

It was beginning to get darker and sneaking around was getting harder. But his luck came, he saw a light in the distance. He stared at it for a few seconds making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. When it stayed as before, he sprinted. "Closer, closer, almost there!" He said while running. He ran right to it to find a bullet being shot right next to his foot. He dived into cover without thinking. It was obviously a group, and a good one if they had night watch and all that. So to show he was human he shot one bullet in the air before standing back up. The one who shot him was still aiming. Then he yelled something he couldn't hear.

Minutes later a man and a woman came out. The girl had blonde hair and some sort of green uniform, the man with a green sweat shirt with the hood up, and a mask. "Cry you son of a bitch!" He yelled walking fastly toward him, only to find a gun in his face. He put the gun down when he saw the bear hat. "Hey buddy!" He said putting his arm around him, saying it in goofy voice that every body loved. He took him into a room that looked like his office. I guess he is the leader. "You look fairly clean?" "Oh yeah I had an old group, please don't ask me about it.." "Ok. We'll let me take you to your own room."

It was an office and but had a recliner in it, so he was cool with it. "If you have no injuries then you should get some sleep, night." He said, putting a bowl down and leaving the room. He could smell the baked beans, but he wasn't hungry, just tired. He went to bed, glad to see that he found a group so early, especially one with a friend.

**Pewdiepie/Felix**

After night fall, he and his girlfriend took refuge in a small house. He was glad to have had no encounters today. Leaving was needed, but surly not safe. "I'll take first watch." She fell asleep in his arms. Really, he was just going to stay up all night. He wanted nothing to happen to Marzia.

**Minx**

Minx woke up in the weird office Cry gave her. She slept on the floor cause her chair was broken. She left the room, having no idea what to do next. she open a door that she thought was Cry's office, but was a room that looked like hers. A guy was changing, he finished taking off his shirt and noticed him. "Uhh" she recognized his voice, and his face. It was Ken. She walked slowly to him, then quickly Hugged him. "Uhhh!" He said loudly before pulling her off of him "who are you!?" "It me Ken, I thought you of all people look at fanart." "Minx...?" "Yeah you idiot" she said hugging him again, and Ken hugging back. "So I'm confused." She explained every thing, she tried asking about him, but he was obviously hiding a lot. She respected his space and suggested that they find Cry. They finally found the door with Cry carved on it. The knocked then walked in, unwilling to wait. "Sup." was all he said

**Cry**

Minx made him say everything that had happened since the outbreak. She had come to the conclusion that he had had it easy, then again, everyone probably had it easier then her. Cry did find her alone. "So, anyone here of Felix?" Ken asked a little worried. "You are probably asking me, but no, we haven't." Cry said, straight faced.

Then his girlfriend stepped into the room "oh great..." he said loud enough for his friends to hear but not her "hey babe." She said before kissing him. Minx raised her brow holding back laughs, and Ken wildly giggling. "Who are they?" She asked, looking mostly at Minx. "Oh I'm Minx and he's Ken, we are old friends of Cry's." "Oh, you mean Ryan." Cry blushed and Minx and Ken were laughing hysterically now. "Maybe you should go, I'll talk to you later." Cry said pushing her out the room.

Minx then made him explain the little things, like his girlfriend. Then he began talking about ranks. "What! I'm not a cook, if your going to make me do anything it's scavenge." "Fine you'll be part of Brian's scavenge party an-" "NO WAY" she fought "I will lead my own!" "Fine, fine, here's a list of everybody on the waiting list" he had gave up "you can talk to them today and pick 3 people to be in your party." She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Ken, your in charge of front wall defense." The building had a wall around it made of cars and other various things. "Ok, sounds fun." Ken said putting his bear hat on.

**AN: Hope you liked it, please review it always helps. See you soon!**


	3. Troubles and reunion

**AN: Another new chapter. Btw this stories chapters are like my other stories, around 1000 words. If I go bellow it in one chapter I usually make up for it in the next chapter. I will also be thanking reviewers, favorites, and followers, none yet though. Sooo, hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Minx**

"Okay, Courtney, Zack, and Scotty." She had found her team, which she liked a lot. "Ok, fine. All yours." Cry replied, obviously still not liking the fact that she was leader of a scavenging party. "You can start your first search tomorrow." "Ok, thanks Cr-" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." She saw and herd the seriousness in him, it must be important.

"I missed you a lot, all of you, and... I know I have changed a lot. The point is... All I'm trying to say is..." "Out with it Cry!" "I don't have time for you guys. We can't really hang out like we used to..." "Wouldn't expect you to do this." Cry looked at her very confused "leadership got to your head to, huh." "Look, I had to take charge and with leadership comes responsibility." "Whatever Cry, go ahead, give me and Ken the cold shoulder!" Then Minx stormed out of the room.

"I can not believe him, I might as well leave." She said, a little to loud, causing some people around her to stare. She finally found Ken at the top of the front wall. When he saw her he waved her up. Took awhile but she climbed up the wall.

"We should go Ken." "Why?" He seemed unwilling but she was glad he at least wanted to hear her reason. "Leadership has gone to his head, he ain't gonna treat us like "old friends", but instead like comrades." "Maybe that's a good thing, maybe your over reacting." "I just wanted to let you know that in a day at two I'm probably leaving, and your free to come with me" "bu-" "You can't stop me, and I don't care what you choose she finished coldly, as she jumped off the high wall, and went to her room.

**Cry**

He could not believe her, he gave her food a room and more. The least she could is understand. It doesn't matter anyways, he has to focus on the group, this just makes it easier. His girlfriend then comes in, takes a seat right on Cry's lap, and starts to kiss him. He wasn't complaining but he knew she just did it for power in the group. In truth, he only got with because he thought it was time to move on. That there was no chance, no chance that he would find her. Then he saw her from the corner of his eye, through the window.

**Minx**

As Minx was walking back to her room she quickly looked into Cry's room, which she wished she hadn't done. She saw Cry's girl friend on his lap, making out with him. "Ha, yeah, no time for us." She said to herself before walking faster to her room.

**Pewdiepie/Felix**

"Come on wake up." Felix said to Marzia. "Fine." She replied as she got up and they began to walk again. After awhile of walking Felix heard footsteps, lots of them. He quickly pulled Marzia under cover and made a shushhhhh sign. He listened carefully, and realized it wasn't the dead, but humans. He listened further...

**Felix&Minx**

"Let's walk a bit further." "But we haven't searched here yet." "I have, it's dangerous and there is nothing." "Ok." Minx liked Courtney but she questioned almost everything, sometimes that ain't a bad thing, but she needed to learn to trust Minx.  
He remembered that voice, it was Minx! Without thinking he jumped up from cover and yelled "Minx!"

Every one raised their guns at the noise but Minx was smarter, she knew it was Felix and immediately hugged him. Minx then told her group that they had found enough and it was time to head home.

**Pewdiepie/Felix**

Felix had heard a lot from Minx. Like, how she survived before yesterday, how she had found Cry and Ken, how Cry had changed, and more. When we got there she lead me to Cry's room and took Marzia and our stuff to a empty room, it was obvious she didn't want to see him. But he wanted to see how much of what Minx said was true. He knocked on his door and waited.

When Cry opened the door the look on his face, or technically his jaw dropping down, was priceless. They hugged, messed around, and talked a lot. At first it was nothing like Minx had said, but then he saw it, and it got more and more noticable. But for all 3 hours that they were talking he didn't tell him what he told Minx. He was thinking about this as he was walking to his room Minx gave him and Marzia. He knew he was always closer to Cry then his other friends, but Cry and Minx had a special relation ship. He swore that Cry even had a little crush on Minx.

He entered the room to see Marzia passed out on a recliner and an empty bowl of soup or something on the desk. He saw 4 pieces of bread next to the bowl, decided to eat it and sleep on the floor. He got no sleep last night and was exhausted.

**AN: Liked it? Hope you did. Never really done a fanfic that isn't about a video game or anime. Usually they are about characters I ship. Btw I was thinking about making an ichiruki fanfic, but like I said earlier, my friggen laptop! Remember to review, always helps, see you next time!**


	4. Havoc

**AN: First I want to thank** ** for being my first reviewer, and because of my first review, I will post another chapter. Funny, I don't have much to say... So, I guess, enjoy****...**

**Cinnamontoastken/Ken**

"Wasn't she your friend?" Asked Daniel, a new friend he had made on the wall. "Yeah but she won't leave, it's too hard to leave a safe place." "Yeah, I hear ya." About 15 minutes later Minx and her group left to scavenge, he knew she wasn't really mad at him, just Cry. "How long do these guys usually stay out?" "Usually... 1-2 hours, sometimes 3." Daniel answered.

About 2 hours later he found that Daniel was right, he saw Minx, her group, and 2 people that looked lik- "Hey!" Ken yelled about to jump of the wall, to be stopped by Daniel "Here we need to finish our shifts, before ANYTHING." Ken obeyed and continued to watch. He had power, but not enough action. He then laughed at how spoiled he sounded.

**Minx**

Minx had cooled down a bit, going out really helped. Her group told her she was a great addition, that she knew where to and where not to go. The complimented her a lot, whenever they asked her where she learned these skills, she had said it because she had been alone all this time. But it had also helped that she was a gamer. And surprisingly, those scenarios applied in real life too.

She was happy to see good old Pewds, he always knew how to make Cry enjoy things he normally wouldn't. She thought that Cry and her had a special relation ship, guess not. She couldn't believe she had a crush on him, and that when she saw him save her she thought that they had a chance. It wasn't a big crush, but everyone thought they were great together, guess he didn't.

She was getting more and more upset, she decided to talk to Felix, it had been 5 hours since she last talked to him and she wanted to hear what Cry said to him.

**Pewdiepie/Felix**

Almost right after he woke up he heard a knock on the door, he opened it and found Minx. She asked one simple question, but his answer was very long.

When they were done talking she thanked him and attempted to leave but he grabbed her. "Now I have a question." "Fine, go." "Alright," he started "why are you wo-" he was cut off by one gun shot, then two, then it was gunfire that would not stop. Felix told Marzia to wait in here, and ran off to see what in the hell was happening.

**Cry**

Cry was talking with Sam when he heard the gun shots. Usually they hear gun shots just not repetitive ones. He didn't think it was much so he sent Sam to investigate. She left with a "Yes sir!" She was happy to oblige.

5 minutes had passed and he was getting worried, so he went to the wall to check it out himself. Outside was chaos, mostly the front wall. It was obvious his men weren't shooting the dead. Almost everybody was on the wall, but medics and some injured. Cry decided to grab a gun, get on the wall, and see their enemy.

When he finally got on the wall he tripped on something, a body. He looked down and saw Sam, she had been shot 2 times in the right shoulder. He saw her eyes open, "Sorry.." She said before closing them again. He put his hand on her neck, still a pulse. He gave her to one of the Medics and got back on the wall. All he could see was people around his age in all black, with a large range of weapons. Then Cry looked to both sides of him, they were outnumbered.

**Minx**

Minx had lost Felix in all the chaos of the wall. After being grazed by a bullet on the cheek, she decided to hop down and gather her friends, ringing still in her ears. Only problem, she couldn't find anyone. She was mostly worried about Ken, who had been here since it started.

Who were these guys anyways. Then she saw Sam, Cry's helper girl or whatever, climb on the wall. "What the hell.." She said before pushing a younger girl out of the way, she got shot. The younger girl shrieked and fell of the wall, she was brought to a medic. Everyone seemed to forget about Sam, so Minx went to go get her, but was pulled away by Ken.

"We have to get out of here," he said "I know these guys, we can't beat them!" Minx could hear the wall breaking so didn't bother to argue all she said was "We have to find the others." With a nod from Ken, they started their search.

**Pewdiepie/Felix**

"MINX!" He yelled "Fuck!" Felix couldn't find Minx and he was about to leave, he couldn't risk letting Marzia get hurt. "Awww, fuck it" he said before running off to his room.

**Cry**

His men were dropping like flies and his medics were leaving. He got his girl friend and Sam out safe. As a captain he must go down with the ship. Several boys and girls did too, and he respected that. He just hoped his friends got out ok...

**AN: This chapter was just a little shorter because of the cliffhanger, didn't want to leave you guys on a big one, but still one. Don't forget to review, helps a lot, and see you next time!**


	5. Action

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Minx**

Ken said he'd wait in Felix's room to wait for him to come back, and to make sure Marzia was safe. It was raining now and almost everybody had gone. Minx was still looking for Cry. She knew he'd do some crazy shit like "going down with his ship", she hoped he didn't get hurt.

Then she saw it, that green sweatshirt on the wall. She climbed it quickly and twisted him around "Cry we need to go! Just please come with me!" "I can't Minx, I thought I explained it to you, I can't!" "Stop with all that crap! You be-" Minx felt a sharp pain in her side, but she didn't hear any thing. "What?!" Cry urged. Minx looked down and saw blood spreading around her side, it had almost missed her too. She looked up and saw the sniper cocking, so she used the rest of her strength to push Cry off the wall, actually falling on him. She passed out on impact to the ground.

**Cry**

Cry still did not know what was going on until he saw a bullet fly right above him as he was falling. When they landed he turned Minx over and saw the wound on her side. She had saved him. He checked, and thanked God that she was only unconscious. He picked her up and began to walk to Felix's room, then looked back. "Move out, it's over!" A girl named Hannah looked back, smiled and said "We are good here sir, you help your friends. We rant going down without a-hell-of-a fight!" He always like Hannah, and was gonna miss her. With that, he turned around and started sprinting with Minx on his back.

**Ken**

Ken had been standing guard by Felix and Marzia's door for a long time now. Just a minute ago Felix had come back, so Ken went to his room, quickly packed his stuff, and was back on guard duty. Then Ken heard the wall break down, they were coming in. He wasn't gonna wait much longer, for he knew what his old group did, and it wasn't pretty.

"Ken, I think we should go." Said Felix looking at Ken, to Marzia, then back at Ken. "Thinking the same thing." He replied looking at their route "Let's go." Ken was in front, Marzia in the middle, And Felix was watching their backs. They are going to have to stealth it, because there was no way the could go down two floors and get to the back exit, running, without getting caught.

**Cry**

Cry made it to Felix's room, to see that everything was gone. Good they made it out. He wasn't gonna check Ken's room because Cry knew he was on the wall, and if he lived he got out. Then Cry heard foot steps, he backed up. Minx bumped into a window and he spun around quickly.

He opened the window and looked out. They were right over a fountain, a deep one too. They could jump out, they were only on the second floor. Two men walked into the room, raised their guns, and Cry jumped. He heard gunshots then saw the men stick their heads out the window. Then the water and the splash came.

**Minx**

Minx woke up and felt air, saw a building getting taller and taller, the she drifted away from Cry. She tried to grab him but couldn't. She finally realized what happened when she hit water. She stood up when the water calmed down, the water was up to her chest. She saw Cry, his mask off for a brief second, then he found it and put it back on. He looked at me and helped me out of the fountain. I didn't talk at all, the pain was to much, he continued to carry me piggyback style. On his back I passed out, again.

**Felix**

They had made it out, and have been sprinting for 5 minutes straight. They finally stopped for a break, and continued walking. "I was supposed to wait for her.." Said Ken, whose guilt was obviously setting in. "We did what we had to do, I'm sure she's fine." Felix was trying to help him, but saw it wasn't working.

Then Felix started to think, Ken was right. She probably didn't make it, but it wasn't their fault and it wasn't for nothing. She saved lives, and would have told them to leave. Memories of Minx flowed threw his head.

**Minx**

Minx woke up in a couch, next to a window. She looked out the window, around 3 floors high. She looked around, she was in an apartment. Suddenly she felt pain in her side, looking down she saw that she was wearing Cry's sweatshirt. After seeing that, she found her purple shirt and grey sweatshirt hanging, with matching bullet holes and blood stains. She stood up and walked to the next room. She saw a shirtless Cry sleeping on the bed, his mask slipping. "Guess he is one of those people, who don't wear shirts underneath sweaters and things." She said quietly to herself. He woke up. "Oh, hey Minx..."

**AN: A little short, but not by much. Please remember to review, even just a "great story" helps a lot. I would be even more thankful if it was constructive criticism, no mater how mean it could help. Thanks again, see you next time!**


	6. Finally

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Minx**

Ken said he'd wait in Felix's room to wait for him to come back, and to make sure Marzia was safe. It was raining now and almost everybody had gone. Minx was still looking for Cry. She knew he'd do some crazy shit like "going down with his ship", she hoped he didn't get hurt.

Then she saw it, that green sweatshirt on the wall. She climbed it quickly and twisted him around "Cry we need to go! Just please come with me!" "I can't Minx, I thought I explained it to you, I can't!" "Stop with all that crap! You be-" Minx felt a sharp pain in her side, but she didn't hear any thing. "What?!" Cry urged. Minx looked down and saw blood spreading around her side, it had almost missed her too. She looked up and saw the sniper cocking, so she used the rest of her strength to push Cry off the wall, actually falling on him. She passed out on impact to the ground.

**Cry**

Cry still did not know what was going on until he saw a bullet fly right above him as he was falling. When they landed he turned Minx over and saw the wound on her side. She had saved him. He checked, and thanked God that she was only unconscious. He picked her up and began to walk to Felix's room, then looked back. "Move out, it's over!" A girl named Hannah looked back, smiled and said "We are good here sir, you help your friends. We rant going down without a-hell-of-a fight!" He always like Hannah, and was gonna miss her. With that, he turned around and started sprinting with Minx on his back.

**Ken**

Ken had been standing guard by Felix and Marzia's door for a long time now. Just a minute ago Felix had come back, so Ken went to his room, quickly packed his stuff, and was back on guard duty. Then Ken heard the wall break down, they were coming in. He wasn't gonna wait much longer, for he knew what his old group did, and it wasn't pretty.

"Ken, I think we should go." Said Felix looking at Ken, to Marzia, then back at Ken. "Thinking the same thing." He replied looking at their route "Let's go." Ken was in front, Marzia in the middle, And Felix was watching their backs. They are going to have to stealth it, because there was no way the could go down two floors and get to the back exit, running, without getting caught.

**Cry**

Cry made it to Felix's room, to see that everything was gone. Good they made it out. He wasn't gonna check Ken's room because Cry knew he was on the wall, and if he lived he got out. Then Cry heard foot steps, he backed up. Minx bumped into a window and he spun around quickly.

He opened the window and looked out. They were right over a fountain, a deep one too. They could jump out, they were only on the second floor. Two men walked into the room, raised their guns, and Cry jumped. He heard gunshots then saw the men stick their heads out the window. Then the water and the splash came.

**Minx**

Minx woke up and felt air, saw a building getting taller and taller, the she drifted away from Cry. She tried to grab him but couldn't. She finally realized what happened when she hit water. She stood up when the water calmed down, the water was up to her chest. She saw Cry, his mask off for a brief second, then he found it and put it back on. He looked at me and helped me out of the fountain. I didn't talk at all, the pain was to much, he continued to carry me piggyback style. On his back I passed out, again.

**Felix**

They had made it out, and have been sprinting for 5 minutes straight. They finally stopped for a break, and continued walking. "I was supposed to wait for her.." Said Ken, whose guilt was obviously setting in. "We did what we had to do, I'm sure she's fine." Felix was trying to help him, but saw it wasn't working.

Then Felix started to think, Ken was right. She probably didn't make it, but it wasn't their fault and it wasn't for nothing. She saved lives, and would have told them to leave. Memories of Minx flowed threw his head.

**Minx**

Minx woke up in a couch, next to a window. She looked out the window, around 3 floors high. She looked around, she was in an apartment. Suddenly she felt pain in her side, looking down she saw that she was wearing Cry's sweatshirt. After seeing that, she found her purple shirt and grey sweatshirt hanging, with matching bullet holes and blood stains. She stood up and walked to the next room. She saw a shirtless Cry sleeping on the bed, his mask slipping. "Guess he is one of those people, who don't wear shirts underneath sweaters and things." She said quietly to herself. He woke up. "Oh, hey Minx..."

**AN: A little short, but not by much. Please remember to review, even just a "great story" helps a lot. I would be even more thankful if it was constructive criticism, no mater how mean it could help. Thanks again, see you next time!**


	7. Resting Time

**AN: I'd like to apologize for the long wait, again internet problems and partly writers block. Everyone gets it, just usually not me. I also have some thanks to put out there. I'd like to say thanks to**

**Chaotic Queen  
FlawedTitan  
Wordlesswind99**

**For favoriting and following!**

** Anyways, enjoy!**

Ken

"Fuck..." Ken said, out of breath. "Maybe we can rest, yeah?" Asked Minx, already sitting down. "Yes, please.." Marzia said, also sitting down. "Yeah, let me try and figure out where we are." Felix replied. He was looking around at signs near them. Nobody really knew the area by street names. They have all been here maybe 2-3 months since the outbreak, no one lived here before. Maybe Cry knew the streets, he was the leader of a group, a pretty organized one too. "Hey Cry," he started "do you know where the hell we are?"

Cry

He knew just where they were, he just didn't want to say it. "Ummm, kinda..." "What do mean, kinda?" Asked Ken, clearly confused. "Well, we are in what my group called, the No-Go Zone." "Oh just great." Felix said, obviously more angry then usual. "It's pitch black and we are in the No-Go Zone! We should find somewhere to sleep." Felix's urgency was pissing everybody off, but he was right. "There house down there." Minx started "we will sweep it out and spend the night there." "Ok, good." I guess that made him feel better.

Felix

After they swept the house, empty, Minx volunteered for first watch, claiming she had the most sleep. Felix then insisted on two people watching at a time, witch turned into a small fight, but was ended when Cry also volunteered. Last time Felix checked, Minx was steaming mad at him. He kinda felt bad he had made a big deal about it but he did feel more reassured about Marzia's safety. Hopefully Cry and Minx will work things out.

Cry

Cry secretly thanked Felix for giving him a reason to stay up with Minx. For some reason he was urging to pick up where they left off. After that kiss all his feelings for her came back and he wanted her so badly. Obviously now was not the time for that, but it didn't matter to Cry. Walking to the couch in the living room, by the front door and many boarded windows, he sat down next Minx.

Minx

Minx was picking up some strange vibes from Cry. He was sweating, sitting next to her awkwardly, and looked like he was pondering something real hard. "Uhem." Minx said, trying to break the silence. Cry didn't look like he noticed. "Uhemm.." She said a little louder this time, gaining his attention. "Is everybody asleep?" She didn't know what else to say "uhh, yeah." Cry replied awkwardly. "Ok, good..." This is going nowhere.

Time skip

Ken

Ken walked out of his room, he couldn't sleep. He wanted to talk to Minx, to tell her who those guys were, why he knew them, what he had done, everything. For some reason she was a good listener and knew how to cheer him, he guessed all girls were. As he went down the stairs quietly he heard something. He got closer and thought he heard, kissing? He peeked, and saw Minx and Cry. On the couch, making out. Ken was a little angry. Mostly because HE wanted to talk to Minx, and that they should be keeping watch not having some midnight make out session. Then he was just plain out confused. Wasn't she pissed at him? Didnt he have a girlfriend? Didn't he not care about them? So many questions and zero answers. Finally he decided to give them some privacy and try to go to sleep. He couldn't.

Felix

Felix and Marzia went to bed easily. Felix was very much sleep deprived so it took him no time to pass out. He soon woke up to the sound of Ken walking down stairs. He ignored it though, right now was a time for him and Marzia to sleep there and be safe. She deserved it.

Minx

Morning came quickly. Minx woke up in Cry's arms on the couch. Apparently there were no shift changes. She was sort of glad for that. She got up from the couch and woke Cry up. "Wah" she herd him mumble as she went upstairs to wake the rest of the group up. She walked into Ken's room to find that he was already up. With bags under his eyes he smiled smugly to her. Guessing that he had heard them last night she explained every thing to him. His reply was a simple ok, then he went to wake Felix and Marzia up. Minx was confused.

Ken

Ken wasn't going to question Minx just yet. He will when they will be talking tonight though, and she can't say no because he will use it as blackmail. Perfect plan. When everybody was ready, they all had a small portion of chips from a bag they found in the kitchen, rare, and set off. Ken was very tired having not slept last night, but it seems he was the only one. He was glad for that, time for his selfishness to end.

**AN: Sorry again for the long wait. Remember to review, helps a lot. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Update

**AN: First I would like to apologize for the wait. I have been so caught up on trying to continue my old story, getting my laptop or computer up and running, and school That this chapter just got delayed. **

**And for the next apology, my chapter 5/chapter 4. I am aware of the copied chapters and have the right chapter 5, I have tried to update the chapter but freaken fanfiction doesn't register it. **

**Now it's time for an update. The next chapter will be up maybe tonight, or tomorrow, NOT any later then that. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**And finally and most importantly I would like to thank Midnightestrella. Even if you started reading like 3 hours ago, I loved all your reviews. You are actually the one who encouraged me to make the next chapter now. Not only did you review every other chapter, but you also followed and favorited. Thank you so much, Midnightestrella.**

**So, in a summary:**

**Sorry, Sorry again, next chapter today or tomorrow, and thank you.**

**So thanks for sticking with me, please stay tuned a little longer. Please remember to review, ALWAYS greatly appreciated. See you soon! **


	9. Fighting

**AN: As promised, here is the next chapter. FIRST THINGS FIRST! CHAPTER FIVE HAS FINAllY UPDATED! So please check that out, it was a very important and action filled chapter! Most of what I would have said went in the last chapter, titled "update", so if you haven't checked it out you should. A quick thanks to Midnightestrella (rest of thanks also in last chapter). Now, without further ado, ENJOY!  
**

**Sam**

Sam awoke in what looked like a parking garage, with a man huddling over her. "Sam, you're awake!" She recognized him. "No kidding Mack. Where are we?" She tried to get up for a better look around but pain struck in her right shoulder. She yelped in pain while dropping back down. "Be careful Sam, you got shot up and your injuries still haven't healed." "How long have I been out?" "About a day and a half. After those guys attacked everyone split up, we are here alone." "And where is here exactly?" "The parking garage." She motioned for him to continue. Finally he did, in a tone that showed he thought she was stupid. "The parking garage across the street from our hideout." "Mack you idiot!"

**Minx**

The group had been walking for a while. To where? Nobody knew. Ken was being all droopy at the end of the group's little line, Felix talking to Marzia in the middle, and finally Minx and Cry were leading, also having a conversation.

"Are you serious Cry?! I don't think it's a good idea." "Look," Cry started "I have been with them for months, they're like family! I have to go and see if they are alright." "They probably all left!" Minx argued "and plus 'those guys' are probably still there. I think what we need to do is find a place to hide out, and when we KNOW we're safe we go looking for your friends." he sighed. "We'll talk more about this later, okay?" Minx nodded and they continued their walk in silence.

**Ken**

Ken was having troubles keeping his eyelids open. They felt like rocks and he often found himself dozing as he walked. He needed sleep, and to get that he needed to talk to Minx. She was always so understanding. Honestly, if nobody changed since the outbreak he would talk to anyone else. But that wasn't the case. Felix became obsessed with Marzia's safety and Cry, he just- there wasn't a word for it, the only thing Ken could think of was that he changed. Ken was actually worried about Cry.

**Felix**

Felix wasn't really listening to Marzia ramble. He was, zoning out. He wasn't worried, not scared or thinking, he was just blank. Felix started to realize that he has been selfish this whole time. He needed Marzia, he wasn't helping her by being there. He also pushed his friends out of his thoughts. Felix didn't even mind that people were DYING back there. He only had one question floating in his head, "Am I going crazy?"

**Sam**

"What?! What did I do?" Mack really was an idiot. "Shhhhhh! We need to be quite! Look, I am going to put this as simple as possible, okay?" Mack nodded so she continued "If their group is as smart as ours, which they are, they will go looking. We need to get out of here!" "Mannnnn! I'm sorry Sam." Mack started with worried look on his face "But since you're awake I can't carry you, and your injuries sti-" "You can carry me, right?" Sam questioned, interrupting Mack. He blushed and tried to answer "Well, uhhh..." Sam sighed and shook her head "We are getting out of here as fast as possible, and if that means you have to carry me you will." Mack gulped as Sam tried to get up again.

**Cry**

Cry had attempted to bring up the subject of looking for his friends again, which Minx didn't like. They had been talking loud enough to where everyone was arguing now. The only one on Cry's side was Marzia, and she is too nice to put up a good enough fight. But since Felix is crazy about Marzia's safety, and Ken scared to death of those guys, they were fighting real good. Little did anyone realize all the undead creeping up to the source of all the noise.

**AN:** **To answer any possible questions, yes Sam's perspective will become normal (Unless she dies ;)).**** A little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I had to rewrite this 3 times thanks to fanfiction, so it is also a little late. But despite all that, I hoped you guys enjoyed. Please review, helps a lot, and see you next chapter! **


End file.
